Star Wars: The Purge A Darth Vader Tale
by Doctorjaws
Summary: During the Dark Times Darth Vader is assinged to track down a runaway group of Jedi.


**Some quick information before we begin. This is my first ever fic so bear with me if it is a little sloppy. This is set in between the events of Episode 3 and Episode 4 during the Jedi purge. I do not own the rights to Star Wars or the characters. They are owned by George Lucas and Twentieth Century Fox. Feel free to review and beta, if all goes well I will write more.**

**Star Wars: The purge**

**By Docotorjaws**

His star fighter hit the atmosphere of Coriellia with a deep roaring sound and the outer edges of his cockpit window tinged a fiery orange. It stirred unpleasant memories of his torment on Mustafar but Darth Vader had time to let his rage completely overcome him, instead he merely crushed his anger he would need it for the fight ahead. When rumours of Jedi sightings had reached an Imperial post in a small mining city on this fight his master had ordered him to see for himself. He had become especially concerned of young students had been mentioned in the report. There must be no chance of a Jedi legion rising up in the future to destabilise the empire.

The information trail was weak but it eventually led him to a disreputable merchant's club in the lower part of the city. The large domed reeked of decadence and corruption; just like Tatooine and agian he felt a surge of anger.

"Wait here," he commanded to the armed escort of Storm troopers, "I will find the necessary answers alone!" He passed through into the club drawing nervous glances form the patrons. He strode through like a tall shadow until he found his contact; a drunken dug sitting slumped at a table littered with empty bottles.

"You!" he barked. "I have been informed that you were the first to report sightings of Jedi in this area.

"So what," slurred the dug, "the imperials barely paid squat for it so why should I give them up without some serious hard payment? Now get out of here bantha poodoo."

Slowly and methodically Vader raised his hand and the dug was yanked clean into the air. Vader clenched his fist and the dug began clutching at his gangly neck. "Clearly you have made the mistake in believing that this was a negotiation," Vader remarked "now tell where they are!"

"Abandoned workhouse ... Fifth district!"

"How many?"

"Three Jedi ... Maybe twenty younglings"

"Thank you!" the dark lord replied curtly. There was a gruesome snapping noise and the dug's body dropped like a stone

"If anybody else should doubt their loyalty to the Empire when it comes to giving proper information of the whereabouts of fugitives remember the mistake this scum made!" Vader boomed and strode form the room leaving horrified looks in his wake.

Later he stood on the roof of the building opposite the workhouse and readied himself for the confrontation. The stromtroopers were all positioned around the entrance to the workhouse but hidden from view and now was the time for Vader to strike. He raised both hands began to push with the force down on the roof, twisting it causing it to come crashing down on those inside. The door was soon blown off its hinges and the young Jedi apprentices came pouring out.

"Now!" roared Vader and all the troopers opened fire and half of the younglings dropped dead instantly. The rest managed to draw their sabres and began deflecting the laser fire Vader lifted ten and the remaining five were mowed down in another barrage of laser fire. The ten he pulled up he dispatched efficiently snapping their necks or slamming them into the wall. Then he jumped down in front of the doors as the three Jedi Knights emerged.

The youngest of the three saw the massacre before him broke rank and charged headlong at Vader but Vader's blade caught him the chest and he went down. Vader then charged towards the other and swung his blade but one of them managed to deflect it easily. And so Vader took the defensive as the two Jedi began to drive him back down the street. They both swung back and forth trying to outflank him but he managed to keep parrying their manoeuvres.

Eventually the strain of their fight began to show; they were weary whilst he was still at full strength due to his cybernetic limbs. So swiftly he switched to the offensive lunged forward with his sabre. The female Jedi on his left had barely any time to counter his attack and she went down. Vader could see fear and weakness in the reaming Jedi's eyes and this spurred him on pushing the Jedi back towards the troopers who were taking up another firing positions. Just as the Jedi realised he was properly cornered Vader swung across gain cutting of the head of the Jedi's lightsaber. With his weapon gone the Jedi fell to his knees.

"I surrender;" he said weakly, "finish me quickly. It would be an honourable death."

"An honourable death!" growled Vader. "You who would send children out into the line of fire, you would surrender rather than rely of your skills. You do not deserve such an end; you deserve a coward's death.

He raised his hand yet again and began squeezing. The Jedi dropped to the ground and began rolling around his eyes bulging. This agonizing death lasted well over a minute until at last when the last breath had exited the Jedi's body Wader let his hand fall to his side and he turned away into the night.


End file.
